1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display comprising a light guiding plate or a diffusion plate to lead light generated in a light source to a rear of an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a device for displaying images, with liquid crystal cells are aligned in a matrix form where the light transmittance of the cells is adjusted according to an image signal. The LCD forms images on an LCD panel using light radiated from a backlight unit.
The LCD includes an LCD panel in which liquid crystal cells are formed in a pixel unit and aligned in a matrix form, a backlight unit providing light to the LCD panel, and an accommodating container accommodating the backlight unit. Further, the backlight unit includes a light guiding plate disposed in a rear of the LCD panel and a light source unit disposed along one lateral side of the light guiding plate. The light guiding plate is accommodated in the accommodating container. In order to secure or fix the light guiding plate, there are formed one or more fixing parts on at least one lateral side of the light guiding plate. The fixing parts are settled in a groove disposed in a side of the accommodating container, where the fixing parts are extended from the light guiding plate.
The LCD has been widely employed in computer monitors and a television monitors but also in a display apparatus for a navigator system and a portable display apparatus for a notebook computer, a mobile phone, or the like. Apparatus employing the LCD are vulnerable to external impact and damage. Therefore, it is desired to protect the LCD from the external impact and reduce or prevent damage to the LCD.
If the LCD is not sufficiently strong or damage resistant in its configuration, components inside the LCD may be damaged by the external impact. The light guiding plate is especially fragile against the external impact since it is a plate shape with a predetermined thickness. A boundary area defined by a main body of the light guiding plate and a fixing part thereof, is especially loaded when the external impact is applied to the LCD, making the LCD susceptible to easily being damaged, such as by a crack being generated.
A crack may also be easily generated in a diffusion plate employed in a direct type LCD for substantially the same reasons discussed above for the light guiding plate.